1845 in poetry
::::— Edgar Allan Poe, ''The Raven Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * January 10—Robert Browning, 32, and Elizabeth Barrett, 38, begin their correspondence when she receives a note declaring "I love you" from Browning, a little-known poet whose verses she had praised in her poem "Lady Geraldine's Courtship".Neal T. Jones, editor, A Book of Days for the Literary Year, New York and London: Thames and Hudson (1984), unpaginated, ISBN 0-500-01332-2 * April - Nathaniel Hawthorne first publishes "P.'s Correspondence", a short story and example of alternative history in which many poets and other writers and political figures who had died in real life (such as John Keats, Percy Shelley and Lord Byron) are described as still living, and vice versa. The story, which appeared in The United States Magazine and Democratic Review, was later included in Hawthorne's Mosses from an Old Manse (1846). * Works published in English United Kingdom * William Aytoun (writing under the pen name "Bon Gaultier") and Theodore Martin, The Book of Ballads, parodiesCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Bernard Barton, Household Verses * Horatius Bonar, The Bible Hymn-Book * Robert Browning, Dramatic Romances and Lyrics, (Volume 7 of Bells and Pomegranates) including "How They Brought the Good News from Ghent to Aix",Web page titled "A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website of the University of Toronto, retrieved December 20, 2008 "The Lost Leader", and "The Flight of the Duchess"; reprinted in Poems 1849; see also Bells and Pomegranates 1841, 1842, 1843, 1844, and 1846 * Thomas Cooper, The Purgatory of Suicides, written in Stafford Gaol * Louisa Costello, editor, The Rose Garden of Persia, translations from Persian, anthology * Frederick William Faber, The Rosary, and Other Poems * Robert Southey, Oliver Newman: A New-England tale, unfinished, also includes other poems; published posthumously * William Wordsworth, The Poems of William Wordsworth, Poet Laureate, has further revisions to poems and some published for the first time; see also Miscellaneous Poems 1820, Poetical Works 1827, Poetical Works 1857, and Poetical Works, Centenary Edition, 1870 ;Biography, criticism, scholarship * George Gilfillan, A Gallery of Literary Portraits, first series, including biographical sketches of William Hazlitt, Percy Bysshe Shelley, Thomas Carlyle, Thomas De Quincey, Walter Savage Landor, Samuel Coleridge, William Wordsworth, Charles Lamb and Robert Southey; second series 1850, third series 1854 United States * Thomas Holley Chivers, The Lost Pleiad, and Other Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Henry Beck Hirst, The Coming of the Mammoth * George Moses Horton, The Poetical Works of George M. Horton, the Colored Bard of North Carolina, to which is Prefixed the Life of the Author, written by himself, Web page titled "Life of George M. Horton, The Colored Bard of North-Carolina: Electronic Edition.", at the Documenting the American South website, retrieved May 29, 2009, published through a subscription; Horton, a slave, hoped to buy his freedom with earnings from his poetry, but was unsuccessful, and was finally freed in 1865 as a result of the Civil War,Rubin, Louis D., Jr., The Literary South, John Wiley & Sons, 1979, ISBN 0-471-04659-0 Hillsborough, North Carolina: Heart * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, The Belfry of Bruges and Other Poems * William Wilberforce Lord, Poems * Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven and Other Poems, including "The Raven", a poem first published January 29 in the New York Evening Mirror * William Gilmore Simms, Grouped Thoughts and Scattered Fancies, sonnets; RichmondWeb page titled "William Gilmore Simms" at the "Classic Encyclopedia" website, based on the 1911 edition of the Encyclopedia Britannica, accessed May 29, 2009 * Nathaniel Parker Willis, Poems, Sacred, Passionate, and Humorous ;Anthologies * Rufus Wilmot Griswold, The Poets and Poetry of England, anthology** * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, editor, The Waif, anthologyCalhoun, Charles C. Longfellow: A Rediscovered Life. Boston: Beacon Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8070-7026-2 Works published in other languages * François-Xavier Garneau, Histoire du Canada, Volume 1, covering the history of New France from its founding until 1701 (Volume 2 published in 1846, Volume 3 published in 1848; revised version in three volumes published in 1852Savard, Pierre, and Paul Wyczynski, "1861-1870 (Volume IX) / GARNEAU, FRANÇOIS-XAVIER", article, Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online, retrieved April 20, 2010), "a book which played a vital role in the emergence of a French Canadian literature, including poetry", according to The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics; CanadaPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Théophile Gautier, Albertus, revised from the 1832 edition; poems in a wide variety of verse forms, often imitating other, more established Romantic poets such as Sainte-Beuve, Alphonse de Lamartine, and Victor Hugo (an expanded version of Poésies 1830, which contained 40 pieces composed when the author was 18 years old, and which went unsold during the upheaval of the July Revolution); includes "Albertus", written in 1831, a long narrative poem of 122 alexandrine stanzas parodying macabre and supernatural Romantic tales; France * Christien Ostrowski, translator, Œuvres poétiques de Michiewicz ("Poetic Works of Mickiewicz"), translation into French from the original Polish of Adam Mickiewicz; Paris Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 22 – John Banister Tabb, American (died 1909), American poet, Catholic priest, and professor of English * April 24 – Carl Spitteler (died 1924), Swiss * April 30 – Alexander Anderson (died 1909), Scots * May 17 – Jacint Verdaguer (died 1902), Spanish poet who wrote in Catalan * July 18 – Tristan Corbière (died 1875), French * October 14 – Olindo Guerrini (died 1916), Italian ;Also: ** Louisa Sarah Bevington, American ** William Carleton, American ** Kerala Varma Valia Koyittampuran, also known as Kerala Varma, (died 1914), Indian, Malayalam-language poet and translator who had an equal facility in writing in Malayalam, English and SanskritPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 ** Thomas E. Spencer (died 1910), Australian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 22 – Sydney Smith * May 3 – Thomas Hood * May 12 – János Batsányi (born 1763), Hungarian poet ;Also: ** R.H. Barham ** Maria Gowen Brooks, year of death uncertain, (born 1794), AmericanWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 ** John McPherson See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Biedermeier era of German literature * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry * Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry